ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassie Hilliard
Cassandra Anne Hilliard is a fictional character on the American television sitcom Best Friends Forever. She was portrayed by Dakota Fanning. She is real stupidity, but mostly smart while in school. She is a parody of Karen Walker from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_&_Grace Will & Grace]. Through out the show, she is a best friend to Amy Montana and a girlfriend to Zack Peck. Character Development Cassie is originally going to conceived to be a supporting character for Best Friends Forever, but her knowlages became more promotion and seems to be acting real popular for the show, they decided to make Cassie as the main character of the show. Taylor Momsen is originally going to play as Cassie, just right before, but Dakota Fanning has already signed up to play as the character, but wanting to play as Amy Montana for the show, till Alyson Stoner has already got the role, and Fanning accected Cassie. Meanwhile, Momsen does signed up playing as Amanda Hudson in season 6 for the show. Character Information Biography Cassie was born on May 19, 1993. She was born in her father's work of Los Angeles, California, which appears by thanks in part to her unstable relationship with her mother, Diane Hilliard and father Julian. She also lives with her only one brother, Stan Hilliard. Before starting preschool, her parents had a divorce. Her father now lives in New York City where Cassie lives with her mother, and she is despirate to find another man. However, she dislikes her sister, Cassie's aunt, for trying to go over her life and steal the man she lives. Cassie is heatred at them both that they need to love each other because sisters do not fight. They have been fighting ever since they were born. She was one of the uncool popular girl, alcoholic. Everyone calls her by a name which she was "adorable" and "cute". By Season 8, she has now became one of the school's geek with Brenda Thompson and Amanda Hudson, but, find out, she was too ugly to geek, she stays herself and her friends staying popular and still smart. She begins her preschool year as a dork who doesn't have any friends. But she has a crush on Tristan Black and begin dating each other. But at the end of preschool, they broke up after she discovers that she's cheating on her with another girl, who reveals in season 3 to be Jennifer Dawson, her enemy who makes fun of her for her entire preschool year. She than first met Amy Montana and Zack Peck in elementary school and became best friends. She has a crush on Zack and begin dating. Cassie than first met Nick David, Sasha Henry and Chris Taylor in middle school and became one of her closest friends. She is crushed when Maria Anderson begins to make fun of her best friend Amy due to jealousy of her makeover. Cassie has an alias to be protect from anyone who discovers that she's herself after she caused trouble for them. She was known to be Angelina Johansson, one of the richest young lady who is spotted wearing glasses and wearing fancy clothing. Her alias name was spoofed by Angelina Jolie and Scarlett Johansson. Personality Cassie is a very beautiful and cute and much popular kid in school, learns about everything including some of a lot of things she didn't know. Cassie also appears into a new season in 2008. Cassie's was to be calling by her full Name "Cassandra Hilliard" as for people would be calling her Cassie as well. Her mother gives her birth name for Cassandra and grandmother giving her to be calling by nickname Cassie and father calling her middle name Ann. Her grandfather was to be calling her by her middle name, Ann but Cassie wouldn't like to be calling her middle name. Cassie Hilliard is Amy Montana's best friend where they first met in Kingergarden. Cassie confirms that she goes to catholic church, meaning that she does not eat meat food on Fridays. Although, she has broken god's words that she has eaten meat. Romantic Relationships Tristan Black Tristan is Cassie's first boyfriend. She has a crush on Tristan Black, but by the end, finds out Tristan cheating on Cassie with another girl, she have broke up with Tristan, as she left to North Pole Elementary. She begins her relationship with Tristan Black when they first met at the park by the time she was four. They both went to pre-school and were officially dating. Although, she is caught from her bully Jennifer Dawson, which starts making fun of her for every school year for the rest of her life. By almost the end of pre-school, Tristan accidentally starts dating with a mean girl, Jennifer Dawson. The both starts keeping a secret, until the end of pre-school, Cassie saw them kissing, she feels upset and angry at him, and asking him that he'll break up. In "Bringing Tristan Back" part 2, Cassie does not believe about Tristan cheating and lying to her by Nick, Amy and Zack, she thinks they were joking, does not have any games and hates Rebecca. In part 3, Nick wants to believe her, which Cassie believes them, she was upset and feeling hurt. Later, Cassie has broke up with Tristan, and suspended him for 45 days. Cassie asks Zack to marry him at the half-end as both form a "touch stomach!". In Season 8, Cassie calls the puppets "Talking-Hands!", after going onto a "Theater Act". Meanwhile, Cassie was less matches voting Amy to became Homecoming Queen of the School Homecoming, with her friends, Sasha and Becky, Cassie doesn't allow to vote with Maria, because she is a "Queen Bully". She begins helping Amy vote lot of the school. Meanwhile, it seems to be Amy and Maria have the same. Later, she starts dating with Zack. From Tristan, she learns a lot about Tristan that he moved to New York, but later, lied to her when cheating on Cassie, hurting her after not seen her for a year hiding. Later, she broke up with Tristan and leave him for good, but later on, they would only remain as friends. Her relationship begins over flirting with Steve Roy instead already been dating with Tristan, who, she ever broke up with her, misses Tristan much in "Were Getting Married", by the time, Cassie and Zack plans on for Nick and Amy getting married when they grow up, start dating forever, first starts at the diner. Amy makes a repeat that she was sneaky smart. Later, Cassie pulses to Steve when asks her out when they will be meet up to give him Cassie a ring to start a date. It's Cassie's choice to date with Steve or not. She takes it off soon. Zack Peck Zack is Cassie's second boyfriend. In the second episode, she begins dating with Zack Peck, often has leave Tristan for good, when Zack asks her to marry him. Tristan Black went left to another school since she broke up with him. Cassie first appears in the episode "Plot", as first seen on School Bus to North Pole Elementary school, became girlfriends to Amy Montana and friend to Zack Peck. Cassie went to Oakwood South Middle School in 7th grade meeting with Brenda Thompson and Amanda Hudson, as they become her new friends. In "Sonny on Deck with Best Friends Forever", Cassie became a good friend to London Tipton and spend great time with each other. References *''Best Friends Forever'' at Internet Movie Database Category:Best Friends Forever characters Category:Fictional socialities